


Some Like it Hot

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Actor!Jin Ling, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bodyguard AU, Celebrity AU, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Polyamory, lan jingyi is a little shit, lan sizhui has to deal with everything, medium slow burn cuz im impatient, with a side of wangxian and sangcheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: The break in had been a few months ago. He moved out, let uncle Jiang assign him bodyguards, trusted disciples of his other uncle's dojo, and actively ignored his social media feed. He had thick skin. That was why he had chosen and accepted this role in the first place. China wasn't famous for its open mindedness and acceptance. Playing a gay character in a majorly famous TV Series had caused some backlash.





	Some Like it Hot

 

_The first thing he noticed was his apartment's door, slightly ajar. His feet quickly carried him to it and he opened it fully._

 

_The apartment was a mess. There was broken glass on the floor and the furniture was scattered around and damaged._

 

_He didn't – couldn't, really- go further in, his limbs frozen in place by a feeling of numbness. All he could do was reach into his pocket for his phone and speed dialing the only person who he trusted in._

 

“ _Uncle Jiang? I think they broke into my apartment.”_

 

Jin Ling wasn't a quitter. It was a family trait, both his uncles and his parents were stubborn people, it was only a given that he would be, too.

 

The break in had been a few months ago. He moved out, let uncle Jiang assign him bodyguards, trusted disciples of his other uncle's dojo, and actively ignored his social media feed. He had thick skin. That was why he had chosen and accepted this role in the first place. China wasn't famous for its open mindedness and acceptance. Playing a gay character in a majorly famous TV Serie had caused some backlash.

 

Jin Ling had been prepared to such occurrence, of course. He just didn't expect for someone to break into his apartment and write slurs on the walls with spray paint. Not to add, completely trash the place.

 

He sighed as his make up artist tipped his chin up to work better on his eyebrows. He looked at the mirror and his eyes met Lan Sizhui's through it. He was a tall, stoic guy. Always smiling at everyone and ready to exchange a kind word. Some might even define him attractive, he guessed.

 

Lan Sizhui caught the occasion to smile at him and nod. Jin Ling pointedly ignored him, feeling his cheek heat up from the attention.

 

He was an actor, he should be used to people's attention, but there was something about Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi's penetrating gazes that threw him off his balance.

 

Lin Jing forced his eyes away from his bodyguard, instead watching his costar, Wen Ning, currently muttering under his breath in agitation. The raven haired man sighed, Wen Ning was a good actor but he tended to get too wrapped up in his head, especially before a big scene.

 

Wen Quing, Wen Ning's sister and one of the many assistants present on set came over, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. The shift was instant. Wen Ning's shoulders relaxed and his face regained a bit of color.

 

That was his cue. He hopped off the chair and walked to the set, his costar close behind. Everyone was waiting for them, breath bathed in anticipation for the next big scene.

 

∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼∼

 

“No, Li Jie, I need you to listen to me.” Jin Ling's eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to express his character's frustration.

 

He took a deep breath, he couldn't fuck this scene up, it was too important.

 

“Li Jie, I have known you since we were children, and I tell you, I can't deny what I feel anymore. I am in love with you.” He glanced nervously at his costar, almost shyly as he bit down on his lower lip. Wu Mingyu was waiting for an answer.

 

“Wu Mingyu, I'm....not sure what love is. But if it's anything like I feel whenever I glance at you, at your smiling face and the flutter in my stomach whenever I think of you....I suppose it's close enough.” Wen Ning's face opened up in a tentative smile as he took a step forward, close enough that if Jin Ling closed that bit of distance they could kiss.

And so he did. He got on his tip toes, his arms wrapping around Wen Ning's neck as he pulled him closer, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss.

 

“Cut! That was perfect. Good job, everyone. Let's wrap this up next week.” The director's voice was loud and clear, almost startling them apart.

 

They broke the kiss, before grinning and chuckling like idiots, they hugged each other. The relief of finally being able to do the scene successfully was exhilarating.

 

Jin Ling didn't notice the four eyes following their actions like hawks, with twin expressions of something akin to jealousy.

 

His whole body felt like jelly after weeks of filming, with few lunch breaks in between. Not that he used the lunch breaks to actually _eat_ something, always too busy making sure he knew his lines and the whole script like the back of his hand.

 

In other words, he was exhausted.

 

He gratefully accepted the water bottle Lan Sizhui offered him with a quiet thanks, looking around at the staff that was currently moving to and fro to dismantle the set. His shoulder sagged in relief when he saw Lan Jingyi approach with what he was sure was the bag with his belongings. They hadn't been working with him long, but Jin Ling felt like they could read his moods and expressions in a heartbeat and for that he was grateful. For example, right now he only wished to get home and rest, and they had made sure he was ready to go as soon as he had wrapped up his last scene.

 

The car was already waiting for them and Jin Ling silently thanked Lan Sizhui from talking him out of driving the three of them to the set himself that morning.

 

As he waved his goodbye to Wen Ning and Wen Quing he climbed into the backseat, squeezed between Lan Jingyi and Lan Sizhui. Jin Ling found he didn't mind, they were warm, their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh.

He fell asleep on Lan Sizhui's shoulder, lulled by the car's movement.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had this idea wandering my mind for a while and since I'm a huge sucker for this OT3 I though, why the fuck not? 
> 
> I admit this chapter isn't much and I don't know how often I will update but I hope I won't take too long.
> 
> Special thanks to Lee who had to hear me scream and fangirl over this. U the real MVP UwU <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @hanzohoemada


End file.
